A Surprise For Holly
by Harpygirl24
Summary: We all know that Holly is forgetful to a dangerous point, but Holly learns that her weakness will have some strange consequences when she visits Artemis to consult and discovers that her timing is way off. One Shot.


Title: A Surprise For Holly

Rating: G

Summary: We all know that Holly is forgetful to almost a dangerous point, but Holly learns that her weakness will have some strange consequences when she visits Artemis to consult and discovers that her timing is very off. One Shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I don't own Holly Short, Artemis Fowl, or any of the characters. I just play around with them for fun.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Section Eight Captain Holly Short was forgetful, anyone that knew her would tell you that. You could say that it was part of what made Holly, Holly, but it does get annoying to remind an adult fairy that it's time to do little things like physicals, bathroom breaks, and most importantly, the ritual. Lets just say that's how Holly and Artemis encountered each other, due to her forgetfulness with the ritual. Of course that encounter had turned Artemis into a productive member of society, even if it was a long stretch coming.

Two years had passed since Holly and Artemis had saved the humans from having to see demons, the eight family of fairies, and both her and Artemis had started going out.

Dating was something new to both of them, as Holly was way to busy to go out with an elf, sprite, or other and Artemis was trying to prevent his now four-year-old brothers from trying out a move that Butler had taught them. They drove any woman away just by hitting her with a spray gun that made her stink. Artemis returned to his computer, all hopes of ever having a relationship, gone.

Of course when Holly entered the picture things changed. When the brothers attempted to spray her, she ducked which caused Butler to get hit. Later on, she gummed it up so that they couldn't work them. The twins knew from that moment that as long as Holly was around then they couldn't do what they wanted. Of course there was a small problem with a relationship like theirs. Holly only had a child once every twenty years, which limited the population.

Artemis was fine with this. His personal opinion was that there were far to many people around and that equaled problems for The People. They had many unions, as nothing would happen afterward, and so no need to worry. One day Holly arrived for a consulting session with Artemis. She had brought in several sheets of paper and showed them to him.

"I think that Mr. Skunk would appreciate your opinion," she said.

"And I shall give it, of course," Artemis said.

They looked them over for the next several hours, Artemis telling her what he thought it all meant. All of a sudden Holly had a jolt of pain course though her. She gasped as another sharp pain started again.

"Holly, are you alright?" Artemis asked.

Holly didn't answer, how could she. She went to the floor, her legs no longer holding her up. Artemis screamed for Butler and he arrived at once.

"Pick her up and take her to the guest room," he said.

Holly felt herself being taken upstairs, but beyond that she couldn't think, couldn't process anything. Artemis at once called Fowley, who was busy drinking his mocha latté and chewing like he always did, on a carrot.

"Fowley, we have a problem," he told him.

Fowley looked interested.

"What's up, Artemis?" he asked, after swallowing.

Seeing a centaur's chewed food is enough to make you lose your dinner.

"Holly is in pain," Artemis reported. "And I have no idea what's wrong with her."

Fowley processed this and then gave him his expert opinion.

"It's nothing that magic won't be able to cure," he told him. "Let her suffer for a few-."

Butler yelling Artemis name drowned his words out.

"I'm taking you with me," he told him.

And he took his laptop up the stairs.

Holly was in serious trouble, at least that's what Butler told both of them when they entered. Holly was shaking now, like she had a high fever, and little sparks were coming out of her fingers. Artemis sat the laptop down so that Fowley could see what was going on with his friend.

"Uh no," Fowley said. "This is not good, not good at all."

"What do you mean, she's not going to die, is she?"

At those words Fowley laughed.

"No, she's not going to die, but her commander is going to have a few choice words with her," he said. "Now look, Fowl, Holly told you that fairies only have children once every twenty years, right?"

Artemis nodded.

"Her twenty years are up," he said.

Artemis went white at those words, but he didn't have time to process them. Butler was speaking.

"What do we need to do?"

"Well I would have medical warlocks there, but this isn't the time," Fowley said. "I'm going to open a portal, Skool can yell at me later, and arrive in the room with a full medical kit. I think that you should say and watch this."

Artemis didn't need Fowley to tell him that, he would stay with Holly no matter what she was going through. He knew that Butler felt the same. He turned to his former bodyguard.

"Get Juliet on the phone and have her come," he said. "I want her here before the next night."

Butler made the call, it was 'the' call, the call that Artemis father had made when the second

Artemis had been born.

Fowley arrived a few moments later, all tin foiled and four hooves. He put the medical kit out and started to attach wires to her. Holly was screaming in pain by now, her eyes rolling in their sockets. Fowley then got a silver sheet out, an acorn, and a small pot that had earth in it.

"What's the pot of earth and acorn for?" Butler asked.

"When the child is born she or he has to go through the Ritual," he explained. "I believe that you should go through it as well."

Artemis nodded. Since he had accidentally stolen some of Holly's magic he was bounded by the rules that at one time he had tried to use against The People.

"Thank gods she's wearing a dress," he said. "She would deprive me of my carrots if I tore a pair of her pants up."

"I don't think she would care," Artemis pointed out.

"Maybe not, but you can't tell with Holly."

He put the silver sheet over the bottom part of Holly's body and then Fowley spoke again, this time his voice different.

"Holly, look at me," he commanded.

Holly looked at him.

"Now when I tell you to push, your going to push, you've got no choice."

"I've got to push," Holly muttered, her voice thick and heavy.

Artemis touched her hand, trying to bring a new kind of comfort to her.

Holly pushed with all her might, tears coming down her face. Butler meanwhile told Artemis that Juliet was coming. Artemis thanked him while Fowley demanded that Butler bring him some water.

"And carrots if you've got some."

"I'll be back," Butler said.

And he was gone.

The hours went by, Fowley munching on the carrots that Butler gave him and Artemis giving Holly the water that she needed. Fowley had told them that if she got to weak from the lack of water she could lose the baby or he could lose them both.

"Butler, the baby is almost out," Fowley announced. "There's a baby bottle in the kit. Unscrew the top and pour the liquid into it."

Butler did what Fowley told him. The substance was processed fairy milk; one of the only things that Opal had created that didn't destroy half the planet. Fowley told him where to put it and as he placed it Fowley commanded Holly to give one last push. She did and something came out.

No human alive had ever seen the birth of a fairy child and now that Artemis and Butler had it was by far the most magical thing that any of them had seen, even more magical then the healing. The baby was a little smaller then a normal baby, with a white body, wet black hair, and with a gasp from Fowley, wings.

"It has wings," Butler pointed out.

"And pointed ears," Artemis added, with a huge smile.

"I want to hold it," Holly muttered.

Fowley trotted over and handed the baby to Holly. Holly smiled weakly at it, and then taking the bottle that Artemis now had, fed it.

"It's a girl," Fowley said. "So what are you going to name her?"

"Normally I would name her after the family tradition, but I've learned a lot in these past years that I would never trade for anything," Artemis said. "Her name will be Athena, she was the goddess of wisdom, and that's how I feel, wise and lucky."

"I like it," Fowley said. "It fits her perfectly."

"It is perfect," Holly muttered. "Athena Fowl, a very wise child."

And years later Athena still lived up to that name. Full of wisdom, understanding, and most of all...two loving parents, and an insane centaur for a godfather. Of course isn't that how all stories are supposed to end.

THE END...BUT NOT FOREVER.

Note: I plan on writing a story with Athena Fowl in it. I hope you enjoy this sweet story.


End file.
